Baby TorresSloanRobbins
by LittleVampire
Summary: Currently On Hold
1. Bringing Home Baby

**Story: **Baby Torres-Sloan-Robbins

**Author: **LittleVampire

**Rated: **K (may change)

**Summery: **Arizona & Calliope Robbins and Mark Sloan finally get to bring home three month old baby Sofia. Will they be ready to be parents or will they find that Tri-Parenting is harder than they discussed? R&R

**A/N:** I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. Only the fictional writing of this story that is based by the television show created by Shonda Rhimes. Thank you! :D

**Chapter One – Bringing Home Baby**

The cool air of summer slipped through the fingers of those who were out and about. After the harsh weather of winter and spring, everyone welcomed the cool summer night's breeze that swept through Seattle with open arms. It was a big night for Arizona and Calliope Robbins and Mark Sloan. They would finally be able to bring home Sofia Carmen Torres-Sloan-Robbins. A big name for a little girl.

"Watch the door!" Arizona cursed at Mark as he bumped into the door frame with the car seat that held the three month old Sofia. She slept pretty soundly and seemed like nothing was going to wake the infant.

"Hush up, Robbins. I got this. You think I'd let a door bother my daughter?" Mark snipped. Arizona rolled her eyes, pulling the pink butterfly clad diaper bag on her shoulder.

"Well if you would watch where you were going, Mark I wouldn't complain." Arizona barked as she held open the door for Mark and Callie to walk through.

"Will you two just shut up? She's fine. Mark watch where you are going. Arizona, don't judge Mark's intuition." Callie growled at the two bickering parents. Arizona and Mark rolled their eyes at Callie and each other.

"Is she fussing? I think she's fussing! Why is she fussing?" Arizona asked worriedly as she noticed the baby was moving around in her car seat.

"Relax, Arizona. She is just moving a little." Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona's concern for the new born. After all, Arizona was the one who saved baby Sofia's life.

"Where do you want the car seat?" Mark asked, standing in the middle of the apartment of the two wives. Arizona sat the diaper bag down on the sofa while Callie put her purse and Arizona's purse down on the bar.

"Um..." Callie thought looking around. "Coffee table." Callie simply ordered. Mark nodded and sat the car seat gently down on the coffee table. Arizona watched, wincing as Mark sat the car seat down. She was worried that anything was going to happen to the little girl.

"So like we agreed right? You guys get her during the week and every other weekend and I get her during the week if you two are working and every other weekend that you don't have her?" Mark asked, pulling his jacket off his shoulders.

"Yep. Just like we agreed and Meredith said if we need a babysitter we could borrow her as so did Owen, Teddy and Lexi." Arizona informed Mark.

"Great. Do you two need anything? Want me to stick around at all?" Mark asked. He kind of wanted to stay just to spend time with Sofia but he wasn't going to intrude on the couple's life.

"We'll take it from here." Callie said with a smile. She leaned in and hugged Mark. "Thank you for the help. If you want you can have her this weekend. I have a feeling we'll need it." Callie joked.

"Well I'm the dad. That's what I'm here for!" Mark smiled. Arizona smiled a little and watched as Mark walked toward the door. "Try and get some rest ladies." Arizona and Callie nodded as Mark walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. This time both Arizona and Callie winced a little hoping he would shut the door quietly.

"Well, my beautiful wife," Arizona started as she walked over to Callie and hugging her waist. "What should we do?" Arizona asked.

"Why don't we put Sofia in her crib and try and get some rest. It's been a long day." Callie responded. Arizona smiled. It had been a long day. They were hoping and praying that they would finally be able to bring Sofia home and after talking from the other doctors and nurses and trying to find out information, they were able to take the infant home.

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you go get into your pajamas, get the bed ready and the crib and I'll bring her in." Arizona suggested.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins." Callie smiled, kissing her wife on the lips gently.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Robbins." Arizona said back, returning the kiss greatly.

Arizona let Callie go and watched as she walked into the bedroom. It was a two bedroom apartment and they were going to be using the second room for Sofia but for now, it was more convenient to have the crib in their room. It made sense. If they were going to be getting up and down through out the night then it would be the best choice. Thankfully both had off for maternity leave so they didn't have to worry yet about when they would and would not have to get up and get to work and such. Three weeks for Callie and Two for Arizona.

Walking over to the light gray, pink and pink flowered car seat that held the dark haired infant. Arizona pulled the receiving blanket that was pink and yellow flowered on one side and pink, yellow and white colored striped on the other, off Sofia. Arizona picked up the still tiny baby and held her in her arms. Sofia started to fuss and move around a little but Arizona quickly stood and adjusted.

"Shh." Arizona chided while bobbing the baby a little in her arms to keep her from crying. Sofia settled in her mother's arms quickly and her tiny hand gripped Arizona's shirt. It made Arizona smile. She grabbed the diaper bag with her free arm and walked into the bedroom where Callie was still in her regular clothes; A dark maroon shirt, jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Is she okay?" Callie asked quietly. Arizona simply nodded.

Arizona sat the diaper bag down on the bed and walked over to the crib.

"Shit. I forgot her blanket in the living room. Could you grab it for me?" Arizona asked Callie. Callie walked into the other room and within seconds appeared with the blanket. "Thank you." Arizona smiled.

"You're welcome, babe." Callie kissed Arizona's cheek as she started to change into her pajama pants and tank top.

Arizona laid Sofia in the crib and removed her outfit. She quickly checked to see if she had a wet or soiled diaper. She noticed it looked a little damp, she changed the diaper and put Sofia in a white onesy. She wrapped her in her blanket and laid her down in the crib.

"Is she still sleeping?" Callie asked, appearing over Arizona's shoulder and looking down at her daughter.

"Yeah. Hopefully she won't cause us too much trouble tonight. She should sleep for a while since she ate before we left the hospital." Arizona informed. She turned and kissed Callie's lips quickly before moving to change into her own pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

"So take turns? Who goes first?" Callie asked, climbing into bed and sitting the diaper bag down on the floor next to her side of the bed.

"Well you had her, I think it's only fair that I take the first wake up call." Arizona was joking earlier with Mark about the baby getting up in the middle of the night will be like annoying wake up calls.

"If you want. I mean I don't mind doing the first one." Callie offered.

"It's fine! You need all the rest you can get anyway." Arizona said while climbing into bed. She laid down after turning her light off. Callie did the same and the only light that could be seen was a little night light by the crib so they could see around the crib without turning the lights on.

"If you insist." Callie smiled.

"I do." Arizona chirped. She laid down on her side facing away from Callie while Callie laid down and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist from behind.

"I love you, Arizona." Callie softly spoke in Arizona's ear.

"I love you too, Calliope." Arizona smiled. Callie gave Arizona a small peck on the nape of her neck as the two of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**-Grey's Anatomy-**

Cries and wails of Sofia could be heard through Callie and Arizona's bedroom. They were sharp and distinct. Sofia's cries were a little more raspy and not as loud as most infants. Not as annoying either. Both women were thankful for the baby but still hated the cries.

"My turn." Arizona croaked as she threw the covers back off her body. She got up without even opening her eyes and walked over to the crib." Shh." Arizona said softly, picking up the crying Sofia. This was the third time tonight the infant had woken up and cried.

Arizona rubbed her eyes with her free hand and looked at the clock. "_3:35 AM_" is what it read. She yawned and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. It felt like she had gotten no sleep. She thought because she was used to going on very little sleep that the whole sleeping issue wouldn't be that big of a deal but the problem was she was going to sleep and waking up and repeating the cycle instead of just staying up for a long period of time.

Arizona quickly made a bottle for Sofia. Callie had wanted to use her own breast milk and a pump but her milk ducts were damaged in the car accident and would take time to heal. The doctors said that later on if she had another child down the road, she may be able to produce breast milk but for now it was impossible. So organic soy formula it was. The expensive stuff.

Once the bottle was made, Arizona pushed the nipple of the bottle gently into Sofia's mouth who had stopped wailing when Arizona picked her up from her crib. She walked into the bed room and sat down on her side of the bed. Yawning, she used her shoulder to try and cover her mouth because her hands were full. A baby in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"You want me to take over?" A husky voice came from next to Arizona which was a very tired and half-awake half-asleep Callie.

"No," Arizona said through another yawn. "I got it under control." Arizona leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed and close her eyes. She could hear the suckling noises from Sofia drinking at the bottle eagerly. It almost lulled her to sleep but when the noises stopped her eyes flew open. It was time to burp.

Arizona sat the bottle down on her side table and threw the yellow burp rag over her shoulder and hoisted her daughter onto it. She began to pat and rub Sofia's back to get her to burp. The loud burps that came from the tiny infant's throat made Arizona almost giggle. Once she thought the baby couldn't burp any more, she laid her back down in her arms and started to feed Sofia again from the bottle.

All in all it took about twenty minutes to feed Sofia. She had to make sure the tiny human finished the whole bottle. The doctors said the baby had to get bigger to get stronger and the baby kept falling asleep so Arizona would have to move around a lot to get Sofia to stay awake and eat.

Once the bottle was completely done, Arizona just held Sofia in her arms, sitting in bed still with her legs in Indian style. Arizona learned quickly it didn't take long before the baby would poop and pee and begin to cry again. It wasn't long she felt like she was drifting off to sleep. But the cries of the baby started to ring out again. It had only been 15 minutes since the baby finished her bottle.

"Okay okay." Arizona said softly, opening her side table draw and producing the wipes and the diaper for Sofia. She quickly change the growing infant and tossed the diaper in the trash can on the other side of the table. Arizona looked at the crib from where she was sitting and thought about what looked like such a long walk from the bed to the crib. She was so tired it looked like it would be the walk of her life.

"Screw it." Arizona muttered. She knew Callie probably wouldn't be too happy but Arizona just laid down, snuggled her backside into Callie's frontside and laid baby Sofia down in front of her. She made sure to lay the baby so that she was on her side. It was safest that way. She wrapped an arm gently around the infant's body so that she could not roll and it helped that she had wrapped her in her blanket too. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

**-Grey's Anatomy-**

When Calliope Robbins woke at 6 AM it wasn't from a child's cries or any kind of movement or commotion around the room. It was just by habit. She looked over and didn't see Sofia in her in her crib. She turned her head back to her wife before she noticed that the baby was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. This made a wide smile spread across Callie's lips.

Arizona looked so peaceful and so natural. Her hair was tucked behind her ear. One arm was stretched out beneath the baby, holding Sofia close while the other protectively lay over where the child's legs would be. Sofia had her hands curled up under her chin and her head facing toward the wall next to the bed. Arizona's light snores could be heard as Callie looked over the two. She could also hear Sofia's heavy breathing.

Callie couldn't believe it. She was married with a baby. Only after being with Arizona for almost two years. Was it fast? Hell yes it was. Was it rational? Hell no it wasn't rational? Was it worth it? Hell yes. The sight of her wife and child touched her heart. Arizona was so afraid of babies and was so nervous about being a mom but from the looks of it, it was coming naturally just fine.

**TBC... What do you guys think? Love to hear opinions! **


	2. Baby Talk

**Story: **Baby Torres-Sloan-Robbins

**Author: **LittleVampire

**Rated:** K (may change)

**Summery: **Arizona & Calliope Robbins and Mark Sloan finally get to bring home three month old baby Sofia. Will they be ready to be parents or will they find that Tri-Parenting is harder than they discussed? R&R

**A/N:** I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. Only the fictional writing of this story that is based by the television show created by Shonda Rhimes. Thank you! :D

_And thank you for the comments guys! Keep 'em coming!_

**Chapter Two – Baby Talk**

_Knock, knock, knock. Silence. Knock, knock, knock. Groan._

The sounds of knocking rang out through the Robbins' apartment. Arizona was laying on her side facing Callie's back with her arms protectively locked around Callie's hips and her lips pressed against the Latina's tan shoulder. Both were enjoying what they thought would be their first full night of sleep without Sofia. It was her first weekend with her daddy after being home for a week now.

The sounds rang out again as Callie rolled onto her stomach and Arizona laid her head on her wife's broad and soft back.

"Callie! Arizona!" Arizona heard Mark's voice first at the front door. Arizona groaned and rolled back onto her side.

"I'll get it." Arizona croaked sleepily. She pushed back the comforter off her body and stood up. She had to brace herself for the dizzy spell that came over her body momentarily from lack of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head while yawning. Her throat felt really dry. _'Damnitt Calliope! Why must you have the heat on?' _Arizona thought to herself. Finally she continued to the front door of the apartment. She flung the door open and found Mark in a pair of gray boxers, shirtless, hair disheveled and a very fussy Sofia in his arms.

"I can't get her to sleep." Mark shamefully admitted to Arizona who had Sofia along with Callie all week and certainly knew the trick to making the infant settle down.

"Watch." Arizona gently took a hold of the fussy Sofia into her arms who stopping fussing at the sudden movement and change in position and person all together that what now holding her.

Arizona couldn't resist giving a quick kiss on her lips before propping her up on her shoulder. She started to walk around while slightly rocking a little and patting the infant's bottom gently. Almost immediately Sofia calmed and Mark could see the infant's eyelids beginning to get far too heavy for her to hold them open.

"Where is your shirt?" Arizona whispered to Mark.

"She spits up a lot and so I figured it's easiest just to go without." Mark commented.

"That's what a burp rag is for. You know, put it on your shoulder before you put her up there and then burp her." Arizona raised a brow at Mark who tried to hide the pretty rose color that suddenly appeared on his cheeks from him blushing.

"I know that." Mark said trying to cover up the fact that he was only using the burp rag only to wipe up the spit up and using it more as a bib when he fed Sofia. The last thing he wanted was for Arizona to think that he didn't even know how to use a burp rag.

"Of course you did!" Arizona sarcastically remarked. She seen right through Mark.

"Well I think she's asleep so I'll let you get back to your eyelids. Thanks, blondie. Any other special magic tricks I should know of?" Mark asked but with a little smile on his face. He loved giving Arizona a hard time. Arizona glared at him. She hated that nickname that Mark insisted on calling her. It was mostly "blondie" or "Robbins". He hardly ever called her Arizona to her face.

"Yeah. I got one. Don't drop her." Arizona shot back as she handed the now calm and almost asleep Sofia to her daddy. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Night, Robbins."

"Night, Sloan."

Mark walked out of the apartment, shutting the door gently behind him. Arizona smiled and shook her head. As much as she hated Mark Sloan and how much he annoyed her, she was glad in a way that her and Callie didn't have to worry about Sofia growing up without a father figure.

Arizona yawned as she turned and returned to the bedroom where Callie Robbins lay sprawled out in bed on her back. Arizona smiled at how her wife managed to obviously be getting plenty of rest without Sofia around. Then again Callie was a pretty deep sleeper but oddly enough when it came to her pager and her child's cries, she woke in an instant. The two of them had joked about it the other day.

Arizona climbed back into the big bed and it caused Callie to roll and hug Arizona. She smiled and kissed Callie's cheek before settling in the soft but strong embrace of her wife. Arizona had never dated a woman at Callie's stature. The women she was used to were taller but thinner. She never cared about size. She had been on dates before with women that were plus sized but it was other aspects that made her not try to take the relationships further. That or she was into them but they were not into her.

Who would have thought it'd be Callie that she ended up marrying? But she doesn't regret it one bit.

**-Grey's Anatomy-**

Callie stood at the kitchen sink testing the water to make sure the temperature of the clear fluid wasn't too hot for Sofia's bottle. She filled the small bottle and added the powered formula to the water.

"Is it done yet? She's really fussy!" Arizona groaned, trying to keep the baby calm while her birth mom made her "lunch".

"I'm coming!" Callie snapped at her wife. Arizona rolled her eyes in frustration.

Callie walked over to the couch where Arizona sat holding baby Sofia. She handed Sofia to Callie who took the crying child and walked around carrying the infant who was eating hungrily and eagerly.

Arizona laid back on the couch with a big yawn and put a pillow over her head to block out the light coming through the living room windows. She was exhausted from little sleep and had a horrible headache from lack of sleep, lack of food and Sofia's cries. She loved being a mom and a wife but after a week and a half, she found it very tiresome.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Callie's voice was heard through the pillow. Arizona lifted the pillow and looked at her wife.

"Something quick and filling." Arizona responded.

"Want to call over to Kaliko's and order something?" Callie asked as a suggestion. Arizona thought about it before responding.

"I could go for a egg, ham and cheese breakfast sandwich on sourdough right about now." Arizona informed while rubbing her belly absentmindedly. She was almost drooling at the thought of Kaliko's famous breakfast sandwich.

"Mmm. With hash browns and their iced milk chocolate mocha coffee." Callie indulged on the thought as well not realizing how hungry she was.

"I'll call and have them deliver it." Arizona said before leaping off the couch and running to find her cellphone where the number was programmed into her phone.

Once Arizona had placed the order she put her phone back in her purse and found the couch again. This time Callie was sitting on the couch lounging back with Sofia laying on her chest getting burped. Arizona couldn't resist reaching over and rubbing the bit of black hair that sat on top of the infant's head.

"As much as Mark bothers me I must say, you two make a beautiful baby." Arizona said with a slight giggle. Callie blushed just a little.

"We'll just use him as a permanent sperm donor." Callie joked.

"Calliope Iphigenia Robbins!" Arizona gasped playfully slapping Callie on her arm. "Not funny!" Arizona said glaring at Callie.

"Hey! I've got the baby. No hitting!" Callie pointed out while motioning to the baby. "I was just kidding, babe." Callie reassured her wife. She reached over and rubbed Arizona's hand.

"Not funny." Arizona said with a pout.

"Oh c'mon. You know it was." Callie chided. Arizona shook her head.

"We need to start thinking about preschool." Arizona warned.

"Arizona." Callie stared at the blonde. "She's not even a year old!" Callie protested.

"I was talking to a few of the nurses in PEDs who have children and they had to register when their kids were two! Sofia is not going to some crappy preschool." Arizona informed Callie in a stern voice as she reached over to rub Sofia's back. "Not my little girl." Arizona smiled at the infant who was trying to lift her head off her mother's chest. "Tell momma, Sof. Say not me momma!" Arizona said in a little baby voice and wrinkling her nose.

"She will get into a good school, babe but we still have almost another year and a half then. Can we cross that road when it comes?" Callie asked. "I'm still getting used to not sleeping at night. I'd like to worry about preschools and her growing up later. Okay?" Callie looked at Arizona who was still paying attention to the infant on her chest.

"Just trying to be prepared." Arizona sat up again and sat her hands in her lap.

"And we will be. But for now, let's enjoy her not getting a sassy attitude and having to baby proof the damn apartment so she's not getting into the pots and pans and unlocking the door and running out of the apartment." Callie smiled at Arizona's shocked expression.

"Not if I'm around. That child will have like her own little corner where she's caged in and toys will be disinfected hourly!" Arizona growled.

"She's not the boy in the plastic bubble, Arizona." Callie sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying! She's special." Arizona smiled. "Isn't that right?" Arizona got in Sofia's face again talking in her little baby voice and scrunching her nose cutely.

"Who knew you'd be _so_ protective over this baby." Callie laughed, handing Sofia over to Arizona who obviously wanted to play with the baby.

"She's my baby!" Arizona protested, gladly taking Sofia in her arms and kissing her cheeks. "You're going to be a mommy's girl. Not a momma's girl but a mommy's girl." Arizona giggled like a little girl in a candy story and continuing to give Sofia obnoxious kisses.

"She's _our _baby and she will be spoiled. We know this." Callie said stating the obvious since Arizona was already showering her in kisses. Arizona still held Sofia up. She moved the baby a little to look past her and at Callie, glaring at her.

"Rude." Arizona shook her head and laid the baby in her arms properly. Callie laughed.

Once breakfast got there, Arizona put Sofia down to sleep and ate with her wife. After breakfast Arizona showered first and then Callie showered. Today was going to be the last day that Arizona was going to have a full day home. She was taking the morning shifts at the hospital so she could be home at night for Callie. Of course it meant less sleep for her and more for Callie but she was willing to sacrifice that for her wife and daughter.

**-Gray's Anatomy-**

"I'll get her." Callie groaned as she got up to attend to the baby's cries. Arizona looked at her side table clock. It read _"3:15 AM"_. Arizona yawned and sat up in bed.

"I need to get up anyway. I have a scheduled surgery at 5 to repair a Microform Cleft on a three month old anyway. I might as well get up and get myself together." Arizona sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned. "Do you want me to take her?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head as she changed Sofia.

"I fed her a little bit ago when she last wake up so she just needs a changing. She should just plonk right back out." Callie commented. Arizona nodded and stood up. She walked over to Callie and Sofia and kissed Callie's cheek.

"Well I'll try and be as quiet as possible." Arizona hugged Callie from behind quickly before walking out and showering.

Arizona had a hard time getting herself moving. She got home late from work the night before at six and was up until eight with the baby so Callie could get a head start on sleep and she got up once around one 12 to change the baby. She was exhausted but she had work to get to. She just couldn't wait till this weekend when Mark was taking Sofia from Friday to Monday. It would surely help Arizona and Callie play catch up with their sleep. Plus it was Callie's last week on maternity leave.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Arizona tried to get dressed without disturbing Callie or Sofia. She even kept the lights off and just used the nightlight and the light from her cellphone to move around the room. Arizona walked over to the bed where Callie had Sofia laying in bed with her, the both of them sleeping. Arizona leaned over the bed and kissed Callie's cheek. By this time it was about 4 in the morning.

"I'm leaving babe." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"I love you." Callie barely managed to croak in her sleep.

"I love you too." Arizona kissed Callie's head and then pulled away. She leaned back in so she could kiss Sofia's cheek. "I love you too munchkin." Arizona smiled and with that, grabbed her keys and her phone and out the door she went to work.

Later that day when Callie finally woke up it was about 8:30 and Arizona had yet to text or call Callie knowing that Callie needed the sleep. Callie woke from Sofia crying as usual. She pulled herself up out of bed bringing Sofia with her. She wore a pair of pajama pants and a tank-top and a pair of slippers on her feet.

"I'm hungry too, Sof." Callie commented as she started to make the baby's bottle. Her and Arizona had become pro's at making bottles one handed already. It was more convenient to just hold Sofia while they were making the bottle and then bringing the bottle to the baby and sitting on the couch or in a chair to feed her. It was much more comfortable that way.

Once Sofia was fed, Callie laid her on the couch next to her and flicked the TV on. She was kind of happy to be getting back to work. Watching TV and staying at home was getting boring. At least she could try and sleep when the baby slept but she was not the kind of person who liked sleeping all day and night. Suddenly her cellphone started to ring. When she checked it, it was Arizona.

"Hey babe." Callie answered.

"Mark's getting off work and coming over to take Sofia for a while so you can get some rest." Arizona informed her wife.

"He doesn't have to. She slept longer than usual this morning after you left." Callie said softly.

"Well Mark really wants to see her and I know you're tired still. I hear it in your voice." Arizona sighed.

"Arizona I'm fine." Callie growled.

"Don't get testy, Calliope." Arizona warned.

"You of all people should be upset at that." Callie shot.

"Upset at what? That our baby's father is taking her for a few hours so at least one of her mothers can get some freaking sleep? Yeah I'm really upset." Arizona shot back.

"Look, I don't need his help right now, Arizona. I'm fine." Callie insisted.

"No. You need sleep." Arizona said shaking her head on the other end at how stubborn Callie was being.

"Fine. Whatever." Callie rolled her eyes and hung the phone up on her wife. She was just not in a very happy mood right now.

Callie picked Sofia up and laid her in her bassinet and walked to the kitchen. She grumbled as she tried not to stomp around the kitchen like she used to when she was angry about something. She really didn't need anyone's help right now. Yes she was tired but she was a doctor for crying out loud! Her life was one big lack of sleep! It made her angry that Arizona didn't call and ask first. It was a nice gesture but Callie just felt mad about it.

After making a quick breakfast, Mark started knocking on the door.

"I can't call you Torres anymore so, Robbins, open up." Mark said through the door before Callie opened her front door.

"I don't need you to take the baby right now. I'm fine. Okay? Thanks!" Callie said as she started to close the door but Mark used his hand to keep it open.

"Hey, hey, hey." Mark said concerned. "What's wrong?" Mark could tell Callie looked frustrated. Callie walked away from the door, letting Mark in and she sat on the couch next to the bassinet.

"Nothing." Callie snapped.

"C'mon. Talk. I know there is something wrong. I've known you long enough to know when you're clearly upset about something." Mark said with his charming smile.

"I'm upset that it doesn't feel like Arizona trusts me to raise _our _child!" Mark sat down on the couch next to Callie bracing himself for the rant that he knew was going to follow. "I made a simple joke a few days ago because Arizona commented on how beautiful Sofia was and I joked and said that we should use you as a donor permanently and she suddenly jumped about good preschools and protecting Sofia and making sure she doesn't die from lack of parenting and it just made me feel like she doesn't think I'm fit to raise our daughter and **I'M **the one who wanted her in the first place!" Mark put a hand gently on Callie's back and rubbed gently. Callie let out a long breath of relief and looked at Mark.

"Relax, Cal." Mark started. "Look, she's scared. She is scared of the possibilities of what could happen to the baby under her watch and your watch. All it takes is a split second and BAM! Your kids' fallen and split their head open." Mark said trying to lighten the mood a little. "I don't think it's you she's questioning. I think it's herself." Mark added.

"I just wish she would talk to me about it. We hardly talk anymore. Especially since she's gone back to work. She gets up, says goodbye, goes off to work, calls and texts a few times here and there and then comes home, eats, showers and she'll stay up for a little bit, tell me to get a head start and go to bed and then it starts all over again." Callie said as her emotions got the best of her. "This is not how I pictured it. I miss her." Callie let out a sob with that last statement. Mark pulled Callie into a hug.

"Shh. I know she hates being away from you, Callie." Mark said softly, rubbing Callie's back.

"How do you know?" Callie cried.

"Because I do. I see how she looks at you. I see how she is with Sofia. You both are great mothers and she loves you, kid. She really does. Why else do you think she married you?" Mark asked as Callie sniffled and pulled her head up.

"Because I'm a sexy Latin woman with ginormous breasts and a hot kid?" Callie asked sarcastically. Mark couldn't help but smile.

"Well that's part of it." Mark chuckled. It made Callie smile a little. "But she does love you, Callie. She loves you a lot and you have to give the woman some credit. She's raising a child that isn't legally hers, working, taking care of you while you're on maternity leave and the baby while still being kick ass in the operating room." Mark said with a warm smile.

"You're right." Callie nodded, wiping her eyes on her tank-top.

"Here." Mark started as he stood. "Why don't I take the baby tonight for you and Arizona. You get some rest. I'm off for the next two days so it's okay. But this way you'll get a chance to hangout with Arizona and talk to her." Mark said as Callie stood.

"You don't have to do that, Sloan." Callie commented.

"I want to and I'm going to." Mark leaned over the bassinet and looked at Sofia. "How's that little girl? Come spend the night with daddy in the love shack?" Mark giggled.

"Hey! When that baby is around there is no love shack. That's a baby shack." Callie pointed out.

"Well it could be both. A love shack where I make the babies." Mark joked. Callie pushed her palm against her forehead.

"You better be kidding." Callie warned.

"Of course!" Mark smiled. He picked up Sofia. "Give Momma kisses and say goodbye for the night." Mark said as he stuck the baby out for Callie to kiss. Callie kissed Sofia and said goodbye as Mark left.

Callie was glad in a way. She felt better just knowing that Sofia was safe with her father and tonight she'd finally be able to talk to Arizona. She didn't want to feel this way and she wanted to spend some time with her wife. It was time they got some alone time anyway. They needed it after the long three weeks they've had with the baby home.

**TBC... I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be the conversation between Callie and Arizona I promise. I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long! I would have written more but I'm tired and must get up early for work. So leave your comments, they are much appreciated! Thanks guys! :D**


End file.
